Vocaloid Servant of Evil, the twisted saga
by Strawberrycupcakespikes
Summary: In a story of love, hate, betrayal, and jealousy, Luka and her sister Toeto take the hatred of their lives and thrust their fury onto the other kingdoms of their worlds. There is death, sadness, love, and betrayal to top off this twisted version of the vocaloid song series Daughter of Evil. Rin, there is a new evil in town.


Chapter 1: Kingdom of Pink. Flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid. However this fanfiction is mine. An odd product of imagination as well I guess.

In the lands where all was well, everything started to fall apart just as quickly. Disease swept through killing the rulers of all kingdoms- pink, blue, yellow, red, white, purple, green, and black- leaving their children to rule in their place. Chaos ensued until each of the care takers of their children took the initiative to teach each kingdoms young children how to lead. One Kingdom, the Kingdom of Pink, would ruin the peace everyone tried to restore through the teachings of their elders…which were much less than friendly.

The leader of Pink kingdom known by all as the ruthless man of cruelty taught Luka and Toeto everything they needed to know: fighting skills, social skills, even skills that would help them find….love. His ways were indeed unconventional by normal standards; anything that didn't go exactly as he planned involved the execution of the one involved in the task. Not only that, but Toeto had taken on his torturous habits almost to the point of becoming a mini version of him. Thorn, as was the name they called him, would initiate the spiral of events that would eventually cause the downfall of many innocent lives.

…

It was dinner time, and a quite impatient Toeto tapped her fingers quickly on the table in annoyance. Luka, her somewhat older sister, was always late for dinner. She never told Toeto why, it was just something she would have to live with. Thorn was also increasingly impatient, but he did not simply let those do whatever they wished when things had to be done. Walking briskly towards the staircase, he put his foot on the first step and took a deep breath.

"LUUUUUUUKA! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'LL CHOP UP YOUR SUPPER INTO TINY LITTLE BITS, LACE IT WITH POISON, AND FEED IT TO THE BIRDS!" shuffling could be heard from upstairs, along with the falling of heavy items and the breaking of glass. Thorn had definitely gotten Luka's attention.

"C-coming! I just need to-" she proceeded down the stairs in a heap of pink fabric, landing not so softly on her but at the end. Thorn stood in annoyance as he waited for her to stand and present herself properly.

"Lady Luka? Are you done fumbling around so you can eat?" Luka dusted herself off and nodded. Thorn sighed and made his way back to the dining hall in which Luka silently followed. Along the way, she would make it a point to quietly greet the servants, making a large enough gesture for them to notice and for Thorn to be ignorant of the situation and continue walking. Thorn looked upon servants as though they were trash, and highly disapproved of the association Luka had with any of them.

"Lady Luka, please take your seat promptly so that the food may be served. I prefer my food to be fresh and hot but with your excessive dilly dallying I may not get what I want." Thorn glared at Luka as she shuffled quietly to her chair. Toeto looked up from the table and rolled her eyes, glad that her sister finally arrived so they could eat.

"M-Mr. Thorn? What is for supper this evening?" Luka attempted small conversation, only to perpetuate the annoyance of her sister.

"Luka! Why the hell would you care? You barely eat anything anyway. Besides, it's probably so cold now that it doesn't matter. Reheating everything doesn't make it good you idiot!" Toeto slammed her fork on the table and crossed her arms. Luka nervously cleared her throat and waited in silence.

The chefs came out almost as quickly as Luka had taken her seat and passed out their meals. The food was still warm, enough to ease the nerves of Luka and appease the demonic intent of Thorn. Dinner was not a time of discussion as much as it was a time to finish what was needed and be on your way to the next task. Thorn was finished first of course, elegantly consuming all of his chicken and pasta, purposely leaving multiple discarded napkins and silverware for the servants to clean up. Toeto was finished after him, leaving a similar mess and humming along as she left the room. Luka was last to finish her dinner, making sure there were as little napkins as possible and that her area was as clean as she could make it. On her way out she thanked the chefs and servants for the meal, giving them each a gold piece for their troubles.

"LUKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" but of course she had to move quickly as Toeto called impatiently from their room upstairs.

"LUKA!" Toeto called again more angrily this time, causing Luka to jump in surprise and fall on her face in the hallway.

"MEGURINE LUKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Toeto's voice echoed throughout the halls as Luka dusted herself off and proceeded to their room.

"I'm here sister." Luka arrived a bit messy in appearance and out of breath. Toeto did not care.

"What took you so long?! I bet you were helping those _servants_ again weren't you? I should tell Thorn about this but I'm in a good mood so I'll let you off with a warning for now." Luka nodded.

"But what I really wanted was to ask you something." Toeto glared deviously and took Luka's chin in her hand.

"Where have you been for the past few days before dinner hmmm? It takes quite an awful lot of time for you to get here, and the only reason you got here so quickly today was because Thorn forced you to stay in the castle. So tell me, what have you been doing that's against the rules?" Luka darted her gaze from her sisters, biting her lip nervously.

"Well…you see…" Luka continued to look away as Toeto held her face.

"I can't here you Luka!" Toeto smirked in triumph. Furious, Luka pushed her sister away and clenched her fists, her hands turning red from the pressure.

"I ate in the commoners village! With my friends! If you have a problem with that then oh well! It's who I am!" Toeto raised her eyebrows in surprise and laughed.

"Commoner's village? _Really_? And I just touched your filthy commoner loving skin. Tsk tsk tsk Luka…I _wasn't _going to tell Thorn anything but this is just too good to keep a secret!" Luka rolled her eyes.

"Do as you wish! I'll keep going anyway!"

"And how do you plan to do that? If I tell Thorn he'll have the village on permanent lockdown anyway. That would also include your permanent lockdown as well." Luka gritted her teeth in fury.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"It isn't wise to dare me Luka. I _like_ to be challenged!" Luka stood hesitantly for a moment and sighed.

"What is it that you want in order to keep this a secret?"

Toeto put her hands on her hips and paced about the room as if in thought. Luka stood quietly, waiting nervously for an answer.

"Well, its actually quite simple Luka. Just do everything Thorn and I say from now on and it should be _fine_. That's all I ever ask!"

Luka could see right through Toeto's fake smile. She was lying of course but if Luka voiced her opinion out loud her friends would definitely bear the brunt of Thorn's wrath.

"As you wish. Toeto."

Toeto nodded and opened the doors to the balcony.

"Come Luka! Join me outside in the night air." Toeto held out her hand and Luka reluctantly followed her sister. They silently stood outside together, the crisp night air filled with the chirps of crickets and the smell of fresh bed from the castle bakery.

"Toeto, will you keep your word about not telling Thorn my secret?" Luka looked seriously at her sister, holding her breath as if the world would crumble at her answer.

"Why of _course_ Luka dear! Why wouldn't I?" Toeto smirked and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Thank you…." Luka paused and looked out into the distance.

"What is that….." there was a light in the distance, glowing brighter and brighter as the minutes passed.

"That orange glow! Its coming in the direction of the commoners village! Toeto! What did you do?!" Toeto looked curiously at her sister, a bit of concern on her face.

"To be honest, I have no idea what that is. Thorn and I haven't gone near that village ever since the death of mother and father."

"What are you saying?"

"That could be a village revolt that we're seeing." Toeto held leaned back towards the wall, almost bored about the matter they discussed.

"But that would mean…they're coming here!" Luka looked ahead with worry. Toeto came to stand beside Luka, uncaringly shrugging her shoulders.

"Indeed it does. But it doesn't matter anyway. Those stupid commoners wouldn't know the difference between a spear and a shield. They don't know how to fight at all!" Toeto laughed at her own 'brilliance', a sound that echoed throughout the once quiet setting. Luka paid no attention to Toeto's boastfulness, her face still full or worry and now fear.

"Toeto…you really don't know anything do you. You depressed sad little girl." Luka sighed and slumped her shoulders. Toeto furrowed her eyebrows in anger, storming towards Luka and grabbing the collar of her dress.

"What was that?!"

"You just don't know the real danger of the situation right now." Luka continued to look towards the glowing woods, the orange light getting closer and closer.

"Danger? Didn't you hear what I just said you-"

"I know what you said! But what you said is wrong!" Luka turned to face Toeto.

"The villagers…they're not as helpless as you think they are." Luka stepped back towards the room.

"They know how to fight. They know how to slash with swords and chop with axes. They know how to shoot an arrow and throw a spear. They can easily defend themselves with marvelously crafted shields and armor. And, they know the general layout of this castle."

Toeto stared at her sister in horror. Luka could only stare at the ground in silence.

"What…you're lying! You're just trying to defend them _again_ aren't you?! Your petty threats have no effect on me!"

"I'm not lying. When the time comes they'll storm this place. They'll kill those they know cause the pain in their lives, and they will spare the innocent. They are smart enough to realize that you are one of the people who cause them pain. And even though I help them, they also realize that I am your sister and I will try my best to protect you. In short, we could die here tonight, if you refuse to listen to reason." Luka's eyes showed no sign of emotion, only darkness in the shadows of night. Toeto could finally see she was being serious.

"But…how? Why do they know all of-" She paused and stared at her sister.

"You…you taught them….didnt you?"

Luka smiled, slightly amused by her sisters ignorance.

"Indeed I did. I didn't find it fair to leave the villagers…to leave my _friends_ defenseless against any tyrant who would choose to betray us. I simply did…the right thing."

"You wench!" Toeto lunged at her sister in fury, only to miss her target as Luka stepped to the side. She landed on the floor, her dress tearing in different sections.

"I'm sorry you feel this way sister. But this is how it must be." Luka walked back into their bedroom, kicking off her heels and as she removed her dress. Toeto rose from the floor, following quickly behind.

"What do you plan to do then?! Just let them kill you?!"

Luka smirked.

"Hmmmm. I'm not very sure. I planned to flee but if they catch me it isn't certain I will be kept alive. Changing out of that bulky dress would give me a better chance of escaping. I would do the same if I were you."

Toeto contemplated Luka's words as she stood in the middle of the room. Luka had quickly changed into another set of clothes, black and tightly fit, but loose enough to let her move freely about.

"If you want to change, nows the time to do it. Your clothes are in the back of the second closet."

"I-I don't take orders from you!"

Luka sighed. "It isn't an order. Just a kind _suggestion_."

Toeto glared at her sister and stormed off. In a matter of minutes she came back also dressed in similar attire with an unamused expression on her face. Luka had packed her things to leave and waited by the back door.

"Are you ready to leave wench?" Toeto made sure to express her anger.

"After you." Luka threw a pack towards Toeto, filled with a few pocket knives, loaves of bread, mini first aid kit, and an assortment of other items needed for long trips.

"I left a note on our front door to let everyone know we've already escaped. And that they should do the same."

Toeto nodded and pushed Luka out of the way, leaving their room behind as she exited through the back door.

Luka looked back and sighed.

"I'll be back soon."


End file.
